


Different Stars

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, homesick!Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: Lance misses home so much it's like there's a hole punched in his chest. He remembers going stargazing for comfort, he wonders if it'll work now.





	Different Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windygoesrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=windygoesrawr).



> This is for my girl~  
> She asked me if I could write her something about Lance being homesick which would lead to fluff.  
> I did my best!!  
> I'm not very experienced at angst, but I hope it's okay!  
> Enjoy!!

Loneliness

It’s what he feels as he lays down to sleep. Staring at the unlit ceiling of his room. Tears flow, but no one else knows. “I have a family here.” He always tells himself, but he can’t stop himself from ripping his heart to shreds as he remembers his home. His family, who could be missing him. He remembers to the carefree days when he’d lay in the warm, long grass. The cool air would touch his tanned skin. And he’d lay under the beautiful night sky. He’d lay there for hours, with someone he loved. They’d point out the constellations together. As he got older, the stars seemed to beckon him. And one late night, he’d said that he wanted to join the garrison. He could remember the teary goodbyes. He put the sadness aside with a joke. His family laughed. And he promised to come home soon.

Lance turned onto his side, curled into fetal position. He was wrapped around a pillow, his tears making it damp. He was sobbing silently. The walls of the castle weren’t very thick, so he had to be wary of waking the others. Any noise was muffled by the pillow he had pressed against himself, in search of comfort. He thought back to laying in the summer grass with his family. Whenever he had a nightmare, his brother would come in, grab his small hand, and lead him out to listen to the crickets and watch the stars. The two of them would often fall asleep out under the sky. Thinking about it made him cry more, but it gave him an idea.

His door slid open and he quietly left his room. His blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and his blue lion slippers were on his feet. He had cleaned his tears before leaving. Crying had made his face puffy and red. Despite being vain, he didn’t try to do anything else about it. He wiped at his nose as he walked briskly down the dimly lit hallways. There was one observation deck on the castle. Its wide window made viewing the passing stars an extraordinary experience. He made the final left turn before stepping in. He crossed the room and found a little ledge under the glass. Placing his blanket down, he crawled on, wrapping himself up. He became a cocoon. A cocoon of sadness and desperate crushing loneliness.

Once he was comfortable, he stared out at the passing stars. It was undeniable. They were spectacular, and any other time, he would’ve enjoyed himself. He was trying to find his home stars. The constellations from his memories. No matter how hard he tried, scanning every single spark of light, it was physically impossible for him to find them. This was the final straw. For the first time, he broke down outside of his room. He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed. He wasn’t very loud, the sound muffled by his body.

“I just want to go home…” He whispered to himself. The handsome boy had shattered. The mask of humor had broken. He couldn’t keep his show of flirtatious remarks and constant boasting.

A small light shone into the room. “...Lance?”

He jumped, almost falling from his perch. The stars momentarily forgotten. He stared at the entrance with a deer-in-the-headlights look. His eyes were blurry and the light shining did nothing to help. He knew that voice though. He could recognize it anywhere. Thoughts of dread raced through his mind.

“Oh no. Not you.” He thought desperately. He wiped his eyes, trying to play it off as pushing his hair back. “Anyone but you.” The thought of having the only person he fought with regularly, besides the Galra Empire, find him at this particular moment made his blood run cold. No one was supposed to know. Least of all, Keith.

Lance shot to his feet, tripping on his blanket. He tries to rush out of the room, hiding his face from him.

“Wait, Lance!” Keith grabbed onto his arm, but the grip was soft. “Are you okay?” The gentle tone of voice threw Lance off guard. He stared at the shorter male in shock. The witty remark that he was going to deliver died in his throat. Tears were still evident on his features, lingering on his eyelashes and leaving ugly red lines down his cheeks. Keith’s eyes were concerned.

Lance was still determined to not bother anyone with his feelings. They didn’t need his emotional burden. “I’m fine!” His voice cracked slightly and he tried to smile. His eyes met Keith’s and he knew the other didn’t believe him. It reminded him of how his dad could always tell when he was upset. Without knowing, he had started to cry again at the thought of his father. Keith’s expression became alarmed.

“Lance? Hey! What’s wrong?” There wasn’t a mocking tone in his voice like Lance had expected. Keith was wide eyed and on the verge of panic. He wasn’t sure what to do. Lance hugged himself tightly and tried to push past Keith again. He didn’t get far before he tripped over something one of the others had left lying in the hallway, a robot arm, he suspected Pidge. He came crashing to the ground. His vision was obscured with tears. He buried his face in his knees and tried to block it all out.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Another hand found his and pulled him to his feet. He could faintly see the red outfit that was leading him back into the observation room. He felt his blanket being taken and he panicked, struggling to hold onto it.

“It’s okay, Lance. I’m just laying down so you can sit on it.” With that, his grip relaxed and Keith smoothed the blanket on the floor. He gently maneuvered him down onto it and wrapped him up in the fabric. Lance couldn’t help but think that this was odd behavior for Keith. He had never been so _soft_ before. Keith sat down beside him and let silence envelop them.

Lance’s tears were still falling, but he let them. Keith sat silently. Eventually he spoke quietly. “Lance, will you tell me what’s been bothering you?” His hands wring around themselves. “I’ve heard you cry at night before. Once I passed your door on the way to the training deck for some midnight practice. I heard you and it worried me a little. I would have said something, but the next day you were back to yourself, trying to flirt with the Princess and everything. But tonight, I heard you leave your room, and I wondered why.” He said sheepishly. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m just wondering if I can help.”

Lance tried to make his eyes focus on the red figure. Everything was blurry and dark. He blinked harshly, trying to dislodge them. He felt an unexpected burst of affection for the other paladin. With his face buried into the soft blanket, he mumbled out a quiet, “Thank you.”

Keith looked at him, startled. “What? Why? I didn’t do anything!” He stared at the somehow small outline of the taller boy.

Lance lifted his head and sniffled softly. “You c-care… I don’t know why you would… I’ve always been s-so mean to you…” He was getting worked up. He sobbed and wheezed, trying to control his raging emotion. “I’m so s-sorry, K-Keith…” He was getting louder. He squeezed his knees to his chest and felt like his chest was imploding.

“Oh quiznak!” Keith scrambled to face Lance. He cupped his face with both hands and nudged him to make eye contact. “Of course I care! We are part of a team. Sure, we argue, but we save each other.” He grinned slightly. “And that one time I cradled you in my arms.” He wipes his tears with his thumbs. Lance’s cheeks are squished slightly between Keith’s calloused hands.

Despite what Keith said, Lance tried to protest. “But I…” Keith cut him off by pressing their lips together softly. He pulled away after a few electrifying seconds. Lance’s lips were wet from his tears, but Keith didn’t care. He looked into his dark blue eyes and he swears that he could see the stars in them. Then entire universe was in his beautiful eyes.

“No.” Keith spoke softly, but blushed darkly. He watched Lance’s face, the shock that was plastered all over his tear stained face seemed to be permanent. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were reflective. Keith suddenly felt extremely ashamed of his actions. Had he overstepped his boundaries? He scooted away and ran a hand through his hair. “Uh.. I hope you feel better, Lance.” He looked away unhappily.

He started to stand up, getting to his knees when he felt an insistent hand gripping his arm. He looked down to see Lance holding on to him desperately. “D-don’t go!! P-please!” His eyes are wild and his voice cracks. There’s panic there, he was panicking about being left alone. He didn’t want someone else he loved to leave him. He tugged on Keith, pulling him down next to him on the floor. He wrapped his arms around him so tightly you’d think he was Slav when he was frightened by the alternate realities.

Lance whispered into the silent room, “I liked the kiss..”

Keith looked down at him in shock, “What? You did?” He smiled a little. “Really?”

Lance blushed lightly under the tear stains. “Y-yeah. In fact, I wouldn’t mind another.” His voice is shaky, but he has the flirting tone that he seems to constantly use.

Keith stared at him closely, evaluating if he was telling the truth. After a moment of scrutinization, he leaned in and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered shut and the gentle touch seems magnetic. Lance somehow broke it and breathed deeply, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. He snuggled close to him, opening his blanket for him to have some of it.

After several sweet moments of comfortable silence and warmth, Lance mumbled into his shoulder, “Would you like to watch the stars with me?”

Keith smiled, his hair falling into his face a little, “Of course!” He kissed Lance’s forehead and stood up, helping the other boy to his feet, as well. They walked over to the window together and Keith sat down and pat the space between his legs for Lance to sit down. After they were settled together and the blanket is laid across them both, Lance leaned against him. The constant rise and fall of Keith’s chest was soothing. Keith’s arms were wrapped around him gently and he rested his chin on top of his head, occasionally pressing a light kiss into his messy brown hair.

Lance’s eyes are glued to the stars that they pass. The stars were different, but they brought comfort again. His hand slowly finds Keith’s under the blanket, gripping it gently. He is slowly lulled to sleep by the beautiful stars and the warmth of the boy that he didn’t expect to love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, come visit me on my tumblr.  
> >> https://fangirl-with-many-fandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
